Southern Pack Members' Names and Descriptions
by Arctic Omega
Summary: This describes all the characters who'll be in my "Southern Pack" stories. They are all original characters of my own creation, and they live in an area to the south of Jasper, where they don't have the protection from Humans the wolves in A&O have.


This is as of "Clumsy's Story".

**Alphas:**

Joan - Five years old. The lead Alpha of the Southern Pack. Mark, her mate, was killed in a caribou-hunting accident just before she gave birth to Clumsy and Lucky. She has the typical greyish-brown fur of the Gray Wolf, with brown eyebrow markings. She has emerald green eyes. She hasn't "remarried" yet. The fur on her head is kind of like Kate from "Alpha and Omega", but a light gray. As well as her role as leader, she also plans hunts and leads hunts on a semi-regular basis.

John (Mark, Joan's late mate's twin brother) - the eldest Alpha, at six years old. He's built strongly, with broad shoulders, narrow hips and a strong back. His fur is a brownish-tan color, with white from his chin to his belly. He has cream-colored eyebrow markings above his blue eyes. His head-fur is a shade lighter than his coat, going down to his shoulders in the back. His grin could charm the hardest heart. He's a definite hunt co-ordinator and hunt leader.

Morris - Five years old. He's tall and rangy, with nearly white fur. His head-fur is a starkly contrasting black, coming down to his shoulders in back. His facial fur is a light gray with darker gray lines above his ice-blue eyes. He's a definite hunter.

Andy - Five years old. Morris's twin brother. Tall and rangy, but his fur is black. His head-fur is nearly white, coming down to his shoulders in back. His facial fur is nearly identical to his brother's, as are his markings above his eyes. His eyes are a dark shade of amber, nearly brown. He's also a definite hunter.

**Betas:**

Shawn - Three years old. The lead Beta, in charge of making sure everyone below his rank follows the orders of Joan, their pack-leader. He's essentially her lieutenant. He's fairly slender, but still muscular enough to handle his job without a challenge. His fur is the yellow-orange color of flame, with head-fur a shade darker going down the sides of his neck and down his shoulders. His eyes are a pale green, a vivid contrast to his fur. He has black eyebrow lines. Besides his usual role, Shawn also scouts and hunts.

Marcia (Shawn's mate) - Three years old. The lead female Beta, she's support for her mate, if he needs it. She's deceptively small and slender, but she has surprising strength in her lithe body. She has nearly white light-gray fur. Her head-fur is white, going down past her shoulders in back. Her eyes are a deep, dark blue, almost looking black, sometimes. She has dark gray eyebrow markings on her light gray face. Besides her usual role, Marcia also scouts and can hunt when needed.

Jonathan - Five years old. He's short and stocky, but muscular. His fur is a dark gray. His head-fur is a shade lighter, coming down the sides of his neck and to his shoulders in back. His facial fur is a light gray, with dark gray lines above his brown-green eyes. Too stocky for the stealth required for scouting, his role is that of hunt support, a job he does with gusto.

Faith (Jonathan's mate) - Five years old. Faith is tall and slim with white fur. Her head-fur is a golden-blonde. She has dark gray lines above her piercing ice-blue, nearly white eyes. Her usual job is that of scout, though she does hunt, as well.

Hope - Five years old. Faith's twin sister, she is also tall and slim with white fur, but with brown head-fur, also down to her shoulders. She has the same dark gray lines above her dark-blue, almost purple eyes. She's a scout. She's also a hunter, when needed.

Jake - Three years old. Jake is the lowest-ranking of the five Betas, but he's ready to work his way up when it's time. He's fairly long and lean, but strong. He has long legs and a muscular, yet narrow chest, ideal for cutting through the deep snow their climate brings in the Winter. His fur is a patchy combination of gray and black, almost like camouflage, with gray being pre-dominant. His head-fur is a glossy jet black, going down to his shoulders and on each side of his neck to his collar-bone. His face is light gray with dark gray eyebrow lines above his golden eyes. He's serious most of the time, but still has a bright, ready smile, especially for the eligible young ladies of the pack. He's a definite scout, although he can hunt, as well.

**Omegas:**

"Clumsy"/Swift - Two years old. He's Joan's son. His feet are about 2 sizes too big. He's constantly tripping over them and having accidents. His fur coloring is mottled between light and dark gray. He has a light gray face with a hint of darker gray markings above his eyes that look like eyebrows. His eyes are brownish-green. The fur on his head looks rough and spiky, like he hasn't combed it in too long (which is true). He's no hunter, that's for certain. He can't even hunt small prey for himself and has to rely on his mother and sister for any meat he gets.

Lucky - Two years old. Clumsy's twin sister. She has the knack for being in the right place at the right time pretty consistently to score some food. Her coloring is black with light gray eyebrow markings. Her eyes are the amber wolf-color, which, with her black facial fur, makes her look perpetually startled. The fur on her head is kind of like Kate from "Alpha and Omega", only shiny black. She hunts, but only small game, which she shares, if she can, with her brother.

the Omega triplets (three years old):

Betty - Shortest of the triplets. She's somewhat short and stocky, but by no means fat, with fur the golden color of honey. Her head-fur is a light blonde, almost white, with straight bangs that hang over her forehead. She has bright crystal-blue eyes. She's normally shy and quiet. She, like her other two sisters, are able to hunt small game for themselves.

Bertha - Next tallest, with gray-brown fur and light-brown head-fur in the same style as Betty, but with deep chocolate-brown eyes.

Bathsheba - The tallest of the three, with rather plain-looking gray fur and head-fur just a shade lighter in the same style as her sisters with light green eyes.


End file.
